


History with Jimin

by minakim



Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakim/pseuds/minakim
Summary: Could a slip of the tongue one fateful night alter your history with Jimin forever; or will it set the stage for an all new history moving forward?





	

"Jimin, I'm horny. Wanna have sex?"

It was but a whisper. In fact, you barely realized you'd said it out loud. But, much to your dismay, Jimin abruptly lifted his head off your shoulder with a cough and sputtered, "Wha...what did you just say?"

You immediately wanted to retract your words, but it was too late. "Oh gawd," you thought to yourself, "What am I going to do now?"

\---------------

He was your childhood friend. Your longest, oldest, dearest friend. You two had history together. You had grown up together, gone to school together, studied dance together, moved to the same city for work (not together, but at the same time) and still hung out in your free time whenever you could.

You were both currently single. Jimin hadn't dated anyone since moving to the city. He'd been too busy focusing on his blossoming dancing and singing career to start a relationship since his last college break-up. You'd found a position as a choreographer and dance instructor with a prestigious entertainment company. You'd also just ended a hot but brief relationship with an attractive dancer in the company, who had turned out to be quite the player. You were still dealing with the drama of seeing him on a daily basis at work despite your recent break-up.

You and Jimin had settled into your "we're-both-single-so-let's-hang-out" routine. It had been your go-to routine since high school. Friday night was reserved for movie night in; Saturdays were for going out. It was Friday, and you both were beat from the work-week. It was comfy sweats-and-t-shirts, pizza, beer and popcorn - movie night, this week at your place - host gets to pick the movie. Jimin was typically pretty open to most movie choices, so when you presented a romantic comedy, he was up for it.

The movie was cute, but predictable. It held your attention enough, you were enjoying the mindless entertainment. Jimin however, must have had an especially exhausting week you thought to yourself as he gradually sank lower and lower into the sofa and comfortably fell asleep on your shoulder. You didn't mind though. It was easy and familiar to be with him like this.

As the movie progressed you were almost grateful that Jimin had drifted off to sleep. An unexpected and overly gratuitous sex scene cropped up, and for the first time in ages, the idea of watching it with Jimin made you somewhat uncomfortable. As the scene went on, you began to think of your ex, and while he had turned out to be a jerk; during the earlier and better parts of your relationship, the intimacy - the closeness, the comfort, and yes, the sex - had been great. You missed that. But what was so different about that relationship, that you didn't have equal or better of with Jimin? The only thing you could think was, the romance - and well, sex.

You and Jimin knew each other better than anyone else in the world. But neither of you had ever attempted to cross that line from best-of-friends to something more, something romantic. You'd even counseled and consoled each other through the various relationships you'd been in and out of since high school; still, when it came to romance, it never came up between the two of you. Why?

It wasn't as if you'd never thought of him as potential boyfriend material - in your opinion he had it all. He was the whole boyfriend package! But you treasured your long-time friendship dearly, you had so much history... you couldn't bear to lose that; and that's exactly what would happen if it didn't work out, right?!?!

But now here you sat in stunned silence. Jimin was staring at you, mouth agape with a furrowed brow. With your ill-timed words, did you just flush twenty-something years of history together down the sewer?

\---------------

"I didn't say anything," you lied.

"Yes you did. I heard it," he came back at you, still that wide-eyed look of surprise on his face. If the situation hadn't been making you sick to your stomach, you'd have laughed at the expression his face held right now.

"But you said, wha.."

He cut you off. "I know what I said, it was rhetorical, or whatever... I also heard what you said..." He sounded extremely flustered at this point. "Why...? Why would you say that?" He raised his index finger and thumb to his forehead and squeezed, making squishy wrinkles appear and flatten out in turn.

"I'm... I'm sorry...," you started slowly and softly, but then your rambling stream of consciousness poured out. "I just... I thought you were asleep. I didn't mean for you to hear that. I didn't think I was saying that out loud. I just, I miss being intimate with someone like that. It was the movie, it got to me. I'm just horny. Nevermind. I just... I miss sex. Oh, god, that sounds really bad. Can we just forget about this? Pleeeeese?"

"Wait, wait," Jimin paused and shook his head like it would help to clear the cacophony of chatter that you just spewed forth. "Do you want to have sex with me because you're horny and I just happen to be here?" Now he looked both shocked and hurt. Immediately your heart sank.

"No! Nooooo," you desperately wanted to erase the last few minutes from your history, "It all came out wrong! It sounds terrible when you say it like that, that's not what I meant at all!" You were on the verge of tears now; it had gone downhill at lightning speed and you didn't know how to fix it.

Jimin saw your distress. Being the true friend he was, he took a deep breath, soothed his expression, took your hands in his and quietly said, "Ok. It's okay. Then tell me what you mean, because I want to understand this...what's going on?"

Tears welling up, you looked towards the ceiling. You couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. You took a deep breath. You felt him squeeze your hands in support. "Stupid movie...," you began. You tried to crack a smile, but it felt like you just made an awkward squinty face. Attempt at trying to lighten the mood: FAIL. Still gazing at the ceiling you continued, "I just began thinking a million things at once. I miss being in a relationship..., but when I am..., I miss YOU. I began thinking about all the great things that come with being in a relationship... The companionship, the closeness, conversation, support, someone to do things with, someone your comfortable with in any situation... And I was thinking, we have all those things when we're together...mostly... And all the times you've had a girlfriend, I've had to put aside my jealousy whenever you'd talk about them or when I'd see you with them... And I can't help but wonder why you never, ever showed any interest in me beyond being friends... And..."

"Okay, stop there, for just a minute," Jimin cut in. "You got jealous? What? You've never said or expressed any interest in me either..." His face held that quizzical expression that was soft and cute, that you'd always loved. You couldn't help but genuinely smile despite your current state of emotions.

"How could I?" you whispered back. "You're my best friend... I'd never want to jeopardize that. Romantic relationships can get so messy and when they end. Most of the time they end badly and that's it, it's over, done, that person is gone from your life. I mean, look at both of us... We both have ex'es whom we'll never go back to, never see again. I'd die if I could never see or talk to or hang out with you again."

"Yeah, but does that mean... Well, do you think that would happen with us?" A faint hint of a smile crept onto his face, but then he became serious again. "Actually, I've thought the same thing too, that we've got too much history to put that at stake... I've also never thought any guy you've dated was good enough for you, never treated you as well as..., well..., as well as I could. "Ahem," he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Um, as well as I can..." He dropped his gaze to your hands and gave them another squeeze.

"So..., um, have you thought about me, in, uhhh, other ways... than just a friend?" You finally braved full eye-contact with him, and he looked right back. Your heart skipped a beat before his answer came.

"Of course," he choked the words out, "I'd be a fool not to. You're my favorite person in the world. How could I not notice what a beautiful person you grew into, inside and out?" He leaned in closer. His face now inches from yours, more softly he said, "Yes. Yes, I've thought about you in other ways..." The breath exhaled with his words blew across your cheek, hot and moist. A quiet gasp escaped through your slightly parted lips. Your mouth felt dry.

"Me too," you replied, your voice barely audible. His lips were so close... You gulped, breathing in the thick tension-filled air. You felt your face heating up, your heart beginning to race. Your skin prickled everywhere in anticipation, not knowing where the next moment would take you. Your eyes fluttered shut in fear and frustration as you took a deep inhale. Before realizing it, you were speaking, "I... I want to kiss you... But..., I'm scared. It's not like we haven't kissed before... hello, goodbye..., a peck on the cheek, but this would be different."

Jimin leaned in further now, until your temples touched, his mouth at your ear. "Yes, you're right" he replied, "It will be different." His voice husky and low, almost hoarse. "We've never kissed... like I'm going to kiss you right now..."

He slowly turned into you, and you responded turning into him until your lips just barely touched. Breathing the same air, you hung suspended in time, scared to cross that now paper thin line. The heavy pounding of your heart made it feel like it could jump right out of your chest at any moment. The blood coursing through your body now rushed by your ears so loudly it drowned out all other sounds in the room. You felt light-headed. You wondered... is this what it means to swoon? 

Jimin brought a hand up to cradle the back of your neck, his fingers gently burrowing into your locks of hair - you shivered at his touch just before he pressed his soft, warm lips into yours.

You melted into him, becoming pliable as you surrendered. His lips first enveloped yours then gently pulled away. You followed and met his lips again; parting and locking over and over, softly nibbling at each other, enjoying your first passionate taste of each other at long last. Your hands gingerly explored open territories that had never been touched; or at least not touched so intimately. You allowed your fingers to brush random bangs away from his eyes. They trailed out to his temple, behind his ear and down his jawline, finally dragging lightly down the pulse-line of his long neck to settle atop his shoulder. Your other hand, no longer in his grip, settled onto the top of his thigh; and when his tongue lightly traced your lower lip, you squeezed his leg and felt his muscles contract in response.

Jimin's free hand was at your waist toying with the hem of your oversized t-shirt. When his fingers finally found skin beneath the gathered fabric of your shirt, he rested his palm at the drawstring waistband of your cutoff sweat-shorts, as his fingertips brushed feathery strokes of warmth back and forth just below your ribcage. Your skin blazed with heat beneath his touch and you ached for more like a moth drawn to a flame.

As his tongue pushed into you, you willingly accepted it and joined in the tangle. Your hunger for each other now clearly evident as passion overtook your initial hesitation and restraint. Fingers groped at skin as you both gave up breathing in favor of prolonging your kiss. Finally, the need for air overcame your animal desires and you parted lips panting into each other, damp foreheads pressed together for support.

With a sly smile and a boost of confidence, you swung a leg over Jimin, pressing him back into the sofa and straddling him at the hips with your knees. Momentarily towering over him, you looked down at the face you knew so well. You bit your lip as you locked eyes with his and lowered yourself into his lap. For the first time in your history together, neither of you hid the lust and desire behind those eyes.

 You thought you'd settle down atop Jimin's strong thighs, but just before you touched down, Jimin grabbed your hips and roughly pulled you in, close. You felt his arousal press against you through his soft sweatpants. You bit into your lip even harder as he smirked up at you.

You rocked your hips and pressed into him a little more, just to let him know you knew what was going on, and two could play at that game! Now it was his turn, and he chewed down on half his lip as his face went into what you could only describe as both a cute AND sexy squint. His nose wrinkled slightly and you bent in to kiss it before he could open his eyes. When he did, you saw the smolder there as he quickly tipped up his chin while he caught and lightly bit down on your lower lip. You relaxed your lower body into his as you both continued to hungrily devour and explore each other with lips and hands.

Your fingers soon found the hem of Jimin's t-shirt and you quickly relieved his torso of the coverage, disrupting your kiss, but garnering a devilish smile from Jimin. You'd seen him shirtless countless times over the years, watching his musculature develop and define as a result of his craft and his diligence to healthy eating (most of the time) and dedication to his gym workouts. Aside from friendly hugs, horsing around, and a few partner dance routines over the years; you'd never been able to appreciate, hands-on, how taut and lean, but defined and developed his upper body was. All the admiring from afar ended in this moment as you allowed yourself the indulgence of tracing over the hills and valleys of his biceps, shoulders, pecs and abs.

You felt him watching you as you let your hands roam. The thought crossed your mind that maybe you should feel a little embarrassed or shy, especially as his stare burned into you; but you pushed it aside. You were enjoying his smooth warmth under your fingertips way too much. You peeled your eyes off his chest to look into his. His dark pools were wide, and seemed impossibly deep. He'd been drinking in every subtle expression you'd been making. His slightly parted lips curved into a smile. Then he slowly poked his tongue out, wetting them just before he spoke. "You've gotta stop doing that."

Your hands froze in surprise. "Stop touching you?" you inquired. 

"No. I'm loving your hands on me," he replied. "I mean, you keep biting half your lower lip and letting it roll out from beneath your teeth. Almost in a rhythm. And the way you're looking at me... You're like a cat toying with a mouse... it's making me craaazy," he practically whined the last word out.

"Well, I don't know if I can stop doing either of those things," you replied coyly, "Especially since I didn't even realize I was doing them in the first place." Then you dragged your fingertips with just a bit of nail down the front of his chest and bit your lip on purpose, slowly letting it roll out into a pout.

Jimin growled and pulled your hips into his lap firmly. The bulge that was there earlier felt even bigger and harder. You let out a little gasp and smiled.

Without warning, Jimin grabbed the bottom of your shirt and quickly pulled it up and over your head, your arms and head instinctively cooperated as you let him take it off. His eyes widened as he stared at you in your sexiest black lacy bra. 

"Uhhhm, do you always wear that under your big t-shirts on movie night? Because if so, I wish I'd known..." He gave you a wicked grin.

You giggled and replied, "Ha, well if it helps for you to think that... But, ah, no. I'm backlogged on doing laundry and my, mmmm, 'special occasion' undergarments were the only clean ones left."

"Well, then I guess it was meant to be, or... just lucky timing for me!" He laughed.

"Or not." You gave him a sly smile. "Sometimes I don't wear any underwear at all!" You laughed as his jaw dropped open. Then he pulled you towards his succulent lips and into another long kiss.

Panting and reluctantly separating from another lengthy lip lock, during which the two of you surprisingly kept your hands from roaming much beyond your head and shoulders, you both caught your breath while admiring each other's heaving chest across the short distance between you. Jimin's hands now began to creep up from where they'd rested at your waist. Almost tentatively, he cupped your lace-covered breasts at their sides and slowly began to move over them gently caressing them along the way. It was your turn to watch him with fascination as he was so singularly fixated on every detail - his fingers lazily traced some of the lacy pattern, then they lightly brushed the exposed skin at the top of your breasts, followed the curve down the valley between them, and gave them a few squeezes before his fingers began to curl under the top edge of your bra.

You finally brought your hands to his, and shaking your head, you uttered, "Mmmmm, not yet."

He groaned and gave you a pouty face that made you laugh.

"Just letting you know, Jimin, I'm super sensitive there. My nipples are THE way to get me crazy real fast; and also send me over the edge, if you get my drift."

"Noted," he replied with a wink as he began to reach for them again.

Pushing his hands down into the sofa at his sides you scolded, "Nuh uh, I don't want to go there yet. I have something else in mind." 

You slid yourself off his lap and stood positioning yourself between his knees. Grinning while biting half your lip again, you reached for the ties that held your sweatpant-shorts on. You pulled on the ends with excruciating slowness to tease him. He patiently watched, his eyes never wavering from the tie. Finally, the bow was undone, and loosening the waistband you let them drop to the floor and kicked them to the side with your feet. 

Now it was his turn to bite his lip. You slowly turned around in front of him, pausing briefly half-way round, looking over your shoulder at him, before completing the circle coming to face him again.

"Really nice matching set," he commented, "And I don't just mean the lingerie." He chuckled as you gave him a playful glare. "Do I get to touch now?"

"No," you stated flatly as you lowered yourself to your knees. Leaning into the edge of the sofa between Jimin's legs you reached for the tie on his sweats. His deep inhale as you pulled the bow undone was audible and made you smile. It came loose with a little pop and tug. You looked up at Jimin's face, his plush lips were parted and he was looking back at you with lust-filled eyes, his chest heaving with each breath. You gave him the most innocent face you could muster and sweetly asked, "Is it okay if I take these off?"

All he did was nod a 'yes' and lift his hips off the sofa as you curled your fingers over the waistband. As you slid your hands down, you felt for the waistband of the boxers you knew he wore casually, but there was none. Gone commando hmmm... you smiled to yourself. You accommodated the waist band over his erection, not wanting to look just yet even though the suspense was killing you. Leaning back you slid his pants all the way off, and set them aside.

You laid your hands on his knees, pushing them apart and nestling yourself between them. You stole a glance between his legs, just enough to see his dick standing at attention, pointing upright against his taut belly. You felt a tinge of satisfaction that it was you that put him in this state. Ever increasing excitement coursed through your veins as you thought to yourself, this is only the beginning... Sliding your hands slowly up the tops of his muscular thighs, you looked up to find his beautifully hungry face staring down at you. Returning the look with a lick of your lips you tore your gaze away to drift down his lightly rippled chest, to his flat abdomen and finally meeting up with your hands at the base of his swaying cock.

You took a hitched inhale with a hiss. You could feel the intensity of his stare burning into you, waiting and watching to see what you'd do next. You gazed up at him and licked your lips seductively once more. He took an extra deep inhale and his cock twitched in your hands. You wrapped one hand around his girth while you cradled his balls in the other. You noticed a subtle shudder run through his body at your touch. He felt hot and heavy in your hand. And hard. Oh. So. Hard. And velvety smooth. He was perfect.

You took your time with the first strokes of your hand up and down, a light touch with just a bit of rotation as you traveled his length, all-the-while gently squeezing and fondling his balls in your other hand. Jimin sharply sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. You applied a little more pressure with a squeeze of your thumb around the head of his dick over the next few strokes eliciting some lovely breathy moans from Jimin as he let his head tilt back against the sofa. Tracing the lines of veins and circling the ridge of his head with feathery touches of your fingertips, you maneuvered yourself in closer until the heat of your breath against him made Jimin raise his head to look at you again.

His eyes were wide, his pupils blown. Head tilted slightly to one side, his lips parted and panting, he looked desperate for you to make the next move.

Locking into his stare, your own lips beginning to part and poking the tip of your tongue out; you touched it down at his tip licking off the first bead of pre-cum that had emerged. In your peripheral vision you saw his fingers claw at the sofa cushions to his sides. Retracting your tongue, you gave him a smirk while savoring the moment of suspense just a little longer. Letting a soft, "Mmmmm," of approval hum from your throat, your closed lips lightly kissed his tip and slowly parting you slid your mouth over him, engulfing just his head to the ridge and slowly pulling away, dragging your lips along the way.

A breathy, "Ahh," escaped Jimin's lips.

Pleased with his reaction, you took him in as deeply as you could, caressing his length with swirls of your tongue, slightly rotating your head as you moved up and down his length, applying pressure with lip-covered teeth as you took him in and creating the suction of hollowed-cheeks as you pulled away. His hips started to rock in rhythm to your movements and his hands burrowed their way into your hair, tugging and pulling at you with increasing intensity and desire. 

With a loud groan, Jimin's hands left your hair and pushed you back by your shoulders. "Unnnnh. Okay, stop there. That was too good... but it's too soon. I don't wanna... Oh, damn, you're good at that. And ugh, I don't want to think about how you got to be that good... Come on, stand up, let's go."

Without thinking you stood up. Jimin popped up off the sofa with a wicked smile and nestling his shoulder into your mid-section he wrapped an arm behind your legs and carried you, in a bouncing trot, bent-over his shoulder toward your bedroom. "Just wait for what I'm going to do to you," he giggled as he made for your room. Squealing along the way for him to put you down, you realized you were in a perfect position to enjoy his perfectly round muscular ass, as it flexed while he moved. It was almost too soon when he slapped your ass sharply before flipping you down onto the foot of your bed, the both of you laughing until you were slightly out of breath.

Regaining your composure, you propped yourself up on your elbows, your knees hanging over the bottom edge of your bed, feet dangling and not quite reaching the floor. Naked and beautiful, Jimin crawled onto the bed over you, stopping when his hands reached your ribcage and his knees straddled your hips. Leaning down, he kissed you. It was long and passionate, but not as desperate and needy as earlier. It was already more comfortable, but the new-ness of it all still added that spike of adrenaline, of mystery, the desire of wanting to seduce the other.

Breaking for breath, he returned not to your lips, but to the side of your neck, just behind your ear lobe. His nose buried in your hair, he breathed you in. On his hot exhale, he planted wet, open mouthed-kisses down your neck, flicking his tongue at your skin and nipping at your flesh along the way. Continuing kissing his way down the middle of your chest he stopped at the teeny satin bow that adorned the center of your bra. You slowly arched your back. Jimin gazed up at you questioningly. Maneuvering your hands beneath, you un-hooked the strap. With a stealthy grin, Jimin bit the bow between his teeth and pulled it away as you moved your arms to release the lacy entrapment.

Your nipples stood pert and flushed. "Damn," he uttered under his breath before diving down and taking one in his hot mouth and the other between his fingers. You couldn't control your moans as he nipped, licked, pinched and gently twisted the tips in ways that made your toes curl. 

"Oh, fuck," you whimpered. "More, Jimin, I want more..," you begged.

Still playing with one nipple, he moved his mouth in sloppy kisses to your belly, smothering it with affection. His teeth and tongue played along the edge of your lacy thong and you squirmed exhaling a frustrated breath letting him know you wanted it off. His hand left the tingling nub at your breast and he slid backwards taking your last remnant of coverage with him. His soft palm slid to the juncture of one thigh as you laid you leg out to the side in response. His other palm, followed by a trail of kisses plied the opposite thigh to the side, leaving you open and exposed; but you were too far gone at this point to feel any sort of inhibition. All you could think was that you wanted him there, touching you, quenching the thirst that had built up, not just tonight, but over the many years, oh so many years.

His hands burned hot against the backs of your legs as he caressed them while he drove you mad with more kisses and playful bites to the sensitive flesh of your inner thighs. You barely heard the breath he took before his tongue entered you and slowly drew up the valley towards your clit. Once there, he ran circles around it, teasing you, then finding the sensitive center of that bud, he pressed, rubbed, sucked, flicked and bit at you until you were completely wrecked and moaning his name. 

It was driving him crazy as well. He couldn't make up his mind which was better: glancing up at you to watch your chest rise and fall allowing glimpses of your face contorted in ecstasy or closing his own eyes and focusing on the tiny nub of flesh between his lips that he could manipulate causing you to writhe beneath him. Focus, he thought to himself. He had to or he'd lose control far too soon. The throbbing between his own legs was becoming almost too much to bear, but his desire to make you happy was stronger.

When you cried out, "Unnnh, there, ohmigod, right there, yessss." He unfalteringly laid his attentions, there, right there, his tongue working wonders. Then, when you felt his fingers enter you, twisting and curling inside and brushing up against your most sensitive spot, it was but moments before your body shook with the pulses of electricity that flashed through you. You cried out expletives between your chopped and breathy moans and groans. Your mind was a mess, and then it just went blank. Eyes closed, the blackness enveloped you with a snap as your back arched up off the bed in an unimaginable bend, even for a dancer like you. It was all you could do to keep your legs from clamping down on Jimin. Your chest still heaved as the shudders subsided and blackness wrapped around you like a warm blanket. Likewise, Jimin climbed over you, pressing down on your body with his, wrapping you in his warmth.

His lips at your ear, his husky voice rasped, "You came so tightly around my fingers...damn, I wanna be inside of you so bad."

You nodded briskly in agreement, still unwilling to move as a momentary shiver ran through you, and pointed to the drawer of your nightstand. He understood perfectly. Crawling off to your side, he opened it, and after a few seconds of rummaging around, found what he was looking for. While you heard him tearing into the packet, you were finally able to scoot up the bed until you were lying beside him. 

Kneeling at your side, he looked at you hungrily. As he moved to approach you, you gave him a coy glance, but suddenly, feeling too shy to voice what you wanted, you silently turned over onto your elbows and knees. One side of Jimin's mouth turned up into a half-smile. "You want to do it like that?" he mouthed, barely audible. You gave a slight nod as you felt your face heat and flush. "Are you trying to kill me on our first time?" He shook his head in playful disbelief, his bangs swinging over his eyes as he rolled his lips together. "I don't know how long I'll be able to last..., but I'm willing to try my best," he stated with a smirk.

"I'm actually being a little selfish," you replied, "and greedy... I'm so worked up, I could cum again easily, especially if you, umm, remember what I mentioned to you earlier..."

"Well in that case..." Jimin moved behind you, coming to his knees, he leaned over your back tenderly kissing you across your shoulder blades as his fingers caressed your waist. You shivered slightly as his touch, warmth and scent enveloped you and sent the best tingling sensation through your entire body. His soft lips trailed kisses down your spine until he'd drawn himself upright, his hands gripping your hips as he guided you into position.

"Start slow, please," you requested, "I just want to feel you... just really... this first time... I..."

"I know what you mean," he reassured you, "...and I will. I want to too."

One of his hands left your hip and grazed your inner thighs. You felt the soft touch of his fingertips as they brushed against your already swollen and sensitive clit and between your slick folds stopping just at the opening your wanting entrance. His sheathed cock followed the track of his palm along the path his fingers paved to your center. Staying true to his word and your wishes, he pushed into you slowly. The satisfying dull ache of the stretch you felt as he entered you brought a long moan to your lips followed by a series of panting breaths as he continued his controlled press even deeper. Your fingers clawed into the pillow above your head as you fought the building urge to push back into him, defying you own request. You barely heard Jimin breathe until he finally buried his full length within you, and with a small snap of his hips for good measure, he let out a long, "Ahhhhhh."

"Mmmmm," you chimed in. "God, you feel so good Jimin. You fit me and fill me just right... Sooooo good."

"Is it okay if I move now?" he whispered sweetly.

"Yeah." You nodded. You both moved apart, then back together. Taking it slowly at first, playing with little shifts and angles; Jimin taking the lead with the force of thrust as you came together, each time experimenting and reacting to your mewls and moans. A deep throaty, "Unnnh, oh god," came out of you when he found your spot. On cue, he hit it again, picking up his pace and force with each successive turn. Leaning closer, he brought one hand to your breast, pinching the nub with the next thrust. The electricity that hit your nerves made you see white behind your eyelids as your eyes squinted shut. "Fuck," you cursed in a low breath. Jimin continued. You could hear his pleasure building with his breath and moans and groans as well and that excited you even more. One particular moan of his hit a chord in you that combined with everything you were feeling pushed you over the edge into your body-tensing high and the quivering tremors of your release. You whimpered and sank into the bed, collapsing completely in a boneless wrecked mess. Jimin laid down atop your back, still breathing heavily, still inside you, hard and needy.

"You okay?" he asked in your ear, his voice soft and sweet but strained.

"Yes," you choked out, "oh god, yes, that was great." You stirred under him. He made a questioning noise. "Let me turn over," you whispered in his direction, "Your turn."

He lifted off you and slid out of you. You rolled onto your back and stretched your arms in a welcoming gesture towards him. He moved between your bent knees leaning in to your hug, one hand guiding himself back into you, this time not so slowly. You rocked your hips and brought your heels to his hips to receive him fully. He sank into you completely. His moan muffled as you brought your open lips together in a deep lusty kiss.

As you both moved with each other, each thrust heightening your pleasures, you could no longer keep your lips together or contain your stifled moans. Your fingernails dug into his back and shoulders as you gripped him tightly. His forehead sank into the pillow next to yours, his mouth at your ear. Every grunt and groan that escaped his lips echoed through your head and added to your excitement. One of his hands trailed down your side coming to grip your hip firmly, pulling you harder into him as his pulsations began to pick up ferocity. You curled yourself upwards even further, your heels digging into the hard contracting muscles of his ass. That did it. He hit your spot just as he moaned in your ear, "Are you close? I'm gonna cum... is it okay?"

"Yes, yes," you panted back. He gave a couple more powerful thrusts that made your head spin, and within seconds his hips were stuttering as you both hit the high of your release and tensed, as if frozen in ecstasy before shuddering together and collapsing in a loose tangled hug. 

Your bodies, damp but warm, slowly returning to a state of normality, felt so good together, fitting in all the right places like it was meant to be. Reluctantly, with a sigh, Jimin eased himself off you coming to rest at your side. He quickly took care of business, tying off the rubber and wrapping it in a tissue that you'd plucked from the nightstand. You both then rolled to face each other, and you brought your hand to his face and lightly traced his jawline with your fingers. His free hand played softly along the curve of your waist and hip in the momentary silence.

"I guess that was a long time coming," he said, finally breaking the quiet. "Worth the wait..., though I wish it had happened sooner." He grinned.

"Well, nothing like making up for lost time," you replied as your fingertips danced across his smooth chest. "Let's just not leave here all weekend... You don't have any plans do you?"

"It wouldn't matter if I did, I'd cancel everything to stay here with you," he replied before leaning in to kiss you lightly.

You laid your head on his bicep and nuzzled into the crook of his neck inhaling his warmth and scent. He pulled you closer and kissed your shoulder before sinking his own face into the tangle of hair and warmth at your neck. You both knew there would be more to talk about as you paved your way into this new future together. But instead of fear and apprehension, you both felt comfort and reassurance that because of your long past together, your history would be the reason this could really work. You felt a smile form on Jimin's lips as they gently rested at your cheek just before he rolled onto his back. Pulling you close, you both drifted off to sleep. You'd need your rest for the rest of the weekend...


End file.
